


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by ourfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Has not been abandoned, I feel like it's probably ooc - but idk, I have chronic illness so, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is stuck in a home with an eleven-years-old brother, and a bunch of deadbeat parents. He hides within the confines of his self-pity sanctuary of a bedroom and just blocks out the world. </p><p>However, one day he meets Dean Winchester and his posse of crazy, thrill seeking, genuine people who want to show him how to really live.</p><p>But what's life without a little drama? </p><p>They fight through homophobia, discrimination, grief, and life ruining discoveries, all while on the path to find the meaning of life (I could spare them the trouble and tell them it's 42 but nah)</p><p>Let the tradegy - I mean story - commence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Dane's Cheekbones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on here, so I'm kind of excited. I hope it's okay :)
> 
> The theme of this fic is 'Wetsuit' by The Vaccines, so I'd suggest checking it out. 
> 
> Posted on wattpad, and fanfiction

The autumn day was cold. The cruel wind pushed pedestrians along pavements bestrewn with discarded litter. Leaves were falling all around, coating the wet ground below. The fallen leaves collaged the school grounds, in beautiful reds, oranges, yellows, and browns, almost making a scenic landscape. However, moving through the grounds, ugly takes true form disguising itself within jealously, anger, prejudice, and discrimination. A body pushed to the ground, coated a yellow leaf with a splodge of red. Blood.

Castiel had hit the ground with a hard bang, the side of his face hitting the cold wet surface. A cut across his temple began to drip onto his tan trench coat. He pushed himself up, knowing it was useless. The other boy merely kicked him in the ribs, and watched as Castiel flailed onto the floor once again. Callous hands grabbed the collar of his once pristine, now dotted red, white shirt and pulled him up. The boy aimed his fist towards Castiel's face. Castiel braced himself for impact, scrunching his face up and turning his head down. But the fist never connected.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A voice called out. Castiel opened his eyes blearily to see a familiar figure stood in front of a crowd of people milling about, curious to know what was going on.

"Do you want to let him go?" The figure demanded.

The grip was loosened from around Castiel's collar, the other boy's footsteps echoed as he took off running. A stampede of footsteps could also be heard approaching Castiel as he tried to keep himself from collapsing onto the blood coated bed of leaves.

"Guys, help me get him over to those benches." The figure spoke again.

Castiel, disoriented as he was, felt about four pairs arms pull him from the ground, and half carry him over to a formation of wooden benches underneath a shelter. The rotting wood of the tables, and the bird faeces, made the shelter an undesirable place to eat.

Castiel was placed down onto one of the benches, facing out of the shelter with his back against the adjacent table. A tall boy, with shaggy long brown hair sat down next to Castiel.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel gestures towards for the boy to lean forward.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Castiel said into the boy's ear.

The tall boy laughed, using his whole body to express his amusement. "At least he has a sense of humour."

"Sam, leave the guy alone." A new voice called out. This time it belonged to a short girl, with brunette hair and a pale complexion. She brushed a few of the curls from her hair from the sides of her face to the back, then settled on the other side of Castiel. Her hazel eyes stared into his then turned to face the tall, muscular figure.

"The cut on his face isn't too bad. But he should probably go to the nurse." She looked back at him, her hair flying as she turned her head. "Hi, I'm Hael. And you are?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Castiel." His whole face hurt. The throbbing headache made him feel slightly light headed. "Look, uh... Hael?" She nodded, her smile turning into frown, "I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah and there goes a flying pig." She said and walked off with a huff.

"Hey, she's just trying to help." This time it was the mysteriously familiar guy.

"Yeah, well I don't need help..." Castiel almost stopped talking in the middle of that preposterous statement. It was just as absurd as a pig that could fly.

"I find that hard to believe, so why won't you let us help you. It's not like we're giving you a kidney." The guy chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

Castiel looked up from their entwined hands in the process of shaking to meet a pair of dazzling forest green eyes. A deep dark forest pulling him in. He couldn't help but get lost, in those mystical and endearing orbs. The connection was broken by the shrill ring of the bell signally that they now had two hours of hell left until freedom.

Dean stood up and walked over to the group of loud teenagers, beckoning Castiel to follow.

"Alright guys. Who can come out later?" Dean asked.

"Everyone but the twins." Sam said, causing everyone to turn and give a long stare at 'the twins'.

"Sorry, Gadreel left the gate to the snake enclosure open at home, and it got out. No one realised until mom's book club... So yeah, we're grounded." One of the twins explained.

"Well, Ezekiel, you were the one that wanted the diabolical, demonic animal in the first place." Gadreel exclaimed. Castiel watched as they continued to bicker and wandered over to where Dean was leaning against a pillar at the edge of the shelter.

"They're very different, for two people who look the same." Castiel commented, looking back over to the twins.

"Yeah. All that means is that there's more arguing. And we're the one's who have to deal with it." Dean fake whined. He then turned back to Castiel, to say, "I hope we'll be seeing you here later."

"What?" Castiel looked shocked. "I can't. I don't want to intrude. I barely know any of you."

"Well, come here later and I'll introduce you." And with that he sauntered over to the heated discussion, which had now turned into an anti-human and pro-cats taking over the world debate.

Castiel turned on his heels and headed to the English class he was now... ah yes, five minutes late to.

***

At ten past three the shrill ring of the bell was heard again. Hundreds of students were now making the way from the East of the school towards the exit, but only one was making his way to the north side shelter. He approached the shelter in record time,only to find Hael sat next a short haired blonde girl, with a bored expression on her face. There was also two boys standing near them - one trying to get the attention of the other.

"Hey Castiel," Hael called out, and waved him over to where she and her friend were sitting.

"Hello." He said standing above them, yet feeling smaller than ever. The other girl looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm Sofiel." For a moment it appeared that she might suddenly attack Castiel. She stood up and stared at him for a moment, before pulling him into a hug. Castiel was not sure what to do or what was going on. He held his arms out to the sides, unsure as to whether to touch the girl or not.

"Okay... Well..." Castiel started, stumbling over his words. "Where are the others?"

Hael looked at him with a jaded expression. "Dean, Gabriel, Charlie, Jo, and Benny have detention, and the others spend about a year in the bathroom."

"And this happens a lot?" Castiel asked. The look on Hael's face was almost comical.

"For Gabriel, every single bloody day. The rest frequent it a lot, yes."

Before Castiel could enquire about the reason they were there, there was an angry shout that interrupted his thought process.

"Oh my God, Michael what the hell?" The blonde was clutching his side, pouting at the other boy - Michael.

"You should not have provoked me. I needed to text Anna, and you were interfering."

"Well you didn't have to jab at my ribs."

"It is not my fault you decided it would be a good idea to initiate a foolish and puerile 'prank war', with Gabriel." Michael said, emphasising this with visual quotation marks.

"You are so mean, but I still love you anyway." The blond cupped Michael's face and brought his lips to the other boy's.

Castiel realised that he was staring, and quickly averted his eyes back to the girls at the table, who appeared to groaning inwardly at the two boys. Castiel shot them a confused look, which signalled to them to explain.

"That's Michael and Lucifer. The weirdest and the people you least expected to get it on with each other." Sofiel explained. All three of them looked over to the couple. Michael had retreated to his phone once again, and Lucifer was standing in front with his arms crossed over his chest, and was pouting at him. Lucifer let his arms flump to his sides and said:

"Micha, pay attention to me I'm bored."

Michael just hummed and went back to texting, leaving Lucifer to amble over to the three spectators.

"I don't even know why I put up with him."

A loud scoff was heard from behind him. "You put up with me? Is that so?" Michael raised his eyebrows at Lucifer.

Lucifer turned his head away, and plomped down next to Hael, and swung his arm over her shoulders, ignoring the grimace she gave at the contact.

"Dean just messaged me. They are making their way to us now." Michael said, and walked over to the others.

"Now we just have to wait for the toilet crew."

"Oh that'll just be another hour." Lucifer sighed. "In the mean time, why don't you introduce the awkward guy in the trench coat, which looks like he had punching match with someone?" That comment earned him a jab in the ribs from Hael, making Lucifer hiss, like a rabid animal, at Hael, and hide behind a unamused Michael.

"Lucifer and Michael, this is Castiel."

"Hello Castiel." Michael said, while Lucifer just waved.

The mood began to grow more awkward by the second, fortunately the detention and the aforementioned 'toilet crew' made their arrival. 

"Alright, guys we gotta go!" Dean shouted, and waved an arm in a summoning motion. 

***

The rather large group of teens began to make their way towards the bus stop, following an over confident Dean. Castiel hid at the back of the group trying to hide and protect himself from the blister inducing wind.

Castiel hadn't had long to meet and greet anyone, but using his excellent listening - mostly used for eavesdropping - skills, he had deciphered who everyone was.

At the front steering the group was obviously Dean, next to him scowling was Sam. Then behind them is Charlie, Dorothy, Jo - who he was pretty sure he was once told to stay away from - and Benny, who he had seen in some of his classes. Trailing behind them was Hael and Sofiel talking to another girl - Muriel. Then there was a British boy talking on the phone in French, and it appeared somewhat heated. That left Castiel and Gabriel, and Michael and Lucifer at the back.

"Dean, do you even know what bus we're meant to catch?" Sam enquired, a scowl apparent on his face.

"Of course, Samuel! It's the 94... B?"

"You don't know do you?" Sam scowled.

"No, not really..." Sam threw his hands up in the air out of disbelief.

"What the actual hell Dean?!" Sam shrieked.

"Keep your hair on, princess."

Castiel was watching from the back with a look of amusement embedded on his face. Gabriel was next to him chuckling to himself.

"Do they ever not act like this?" Castiel asked.

"Like an old married couple? No, I can't say they do."

Gabriel pulled out a Twix from his pocket, even though moments before he had been eating a packet of Skittles.

"Do you ever stop eating candy?" Castiel frowned.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure the group has a wager on whether Dean or I will get diabetes first."

The group continued to move forwards to the long busy road where most of the bus stops stand, the surrounding area filled with run down shops, and borded and white washed shop windows

"I asked the driver, he said we need the 94. So suck it Sam." Dean said with a triumphant smirk.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam scoffed and jogged over to Gabriel who offered him a lollipop. Castiel wondered where he keeps it all. Mary Poppins pockets?

"There's a 93!"

"We need a 94."

After a steady commentary from Gabriel of the arriving 95, 94b, and a 92a, Dean finally snapped.

"I DON'T CARE HOW CLOSE IT IS TO 94, THEY ARE NOT THE SAME."

"TWO NUMBERS! IT'S TWO NUMBERS!"

Lucifer broke away from where he and Michael were 'keeping each other warm' to shout:

"Would you shut up! Nobody cares for your addition."

After 20 minutes of sitting and standing around Gabriel suddenly announced:

"I am not going if it's not a bendy bus."

"But they run every hour." Sam groaned.

"Look there's the bus!" Hael exclaims, but her excitement died down as soon as she saw it was just a regular bus. "The non-bendy style..."

"Not getting on." Gabriel planted himself onto the ground, crossed his arms and legs. He looked back at the somewhat more agitated group.

"You guys get your tickets, I'll get him on." Lucifer said with a grin as wicked as sin spread across his face. Gabriel lept up and ran to hide behind Michael, making him almost trip over his own feet.

"He's going to kill me! Mikey save me!"

"I would prefer it if you did not call me 'Mikey'. My name is Michael."

"Yeah but Mikey is shorter." Gabriel said, clutching onto Michael's black coat.

"It has the exact same syllable count. It is just annoying."

***

After they eventually managed to corral Gabriel onto the bus - a team consisting of Lucifer and Dean - they arrived at the lake in an hour.

The lake was an alluring sight. The way the water lapped to the bank, and shimmered along the ripples. Trees on the edges swept in, creating reflections that stretched across the lake. The sight was a work of art.

The group moved down to the water, setting their bags underneath a nearby tree.

Castiel looked over to the lake, breathing in the serenity of the lake. But he was soon cut off by a huge splash.

"Lucifer, what the hell?!" Gabriel shouted, submerged in the lake. He swam to the bank and was pulled up by Sam and Dean, and glared at Lucifer. He stood in front of his brother, dripping from head to toe, and said:

"Lucifer, you are my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer smirked and crossed his arms.

"Watch your tone, I could throw you back in."

Sam walked over to the enraged Gabriel, and lead him over to where most of the girls had settled down. Castiel felt left out of the group. He didn't know any of them, and it was kind of awkward - and he was sure the feeling was mutual.

"It's pretty isn't it." Castiel hadn't realised anyone was around him, and nearly lept out of his skin.

Castiel turned his head to the left, to see the prepossessing features of Dean.

"It's so peaceful." Castiel sighed, wishing that he could stay in this moment forever. The calming waves, the slight breeze, and the calm skies. And Dean?

"Not for long. I think Gabriel's gonna fight Luci to death."

"I'm slightly confused. Gabriel and Lucifer are brothers?" Castiel said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Is everyone related or in a relationship in this group?"

"Pretty much." Dean shrugged.

"Wow." Castiel looked over to where the others had gathered in a circle.

As the sun moved across the sky, afternoon soon becoming evening, the group talked about their days - the good and the bad. But Gabriel had other ideas.

"I'm cold." Gabriel shivered, teeth chattering. Many of the group had donated their coats and jackets to the drenched boy, but of course, this wasn't enough to stop Gabriel from complaining.

"We know. You don't have to repeat it every other minute." Muriel said through chattering teeth. She had given her thickest layer to stop Gabriel from whining, but it hadn't been enough to stop the incessant moaning and complaining. Her khaki bomber jacket was laid across a smug Gabriel's shoulders.

"You guys suck." Gabriel sighed.

"Well nobody's too fond of you either." Said a shivering Sofiel, who had given her hoodie.

They sat in a circle for a while, conversation drawing to a close, until Charlie got bored and took her earphones out of her ears.

"Okay bitches, we're going to play a game." Charlie said. She stood in the middle of the wide circle, took her phone from the pocket of her red hoodie, and lets it dangle from her earphones.

"What do we do?" Sofiel asked with a tired sigh.

"Duck."

"Okay..." Dean started, "Wait... what?!"

Dean barely had a moment to think before Charlie swung the phone towards him.

"Jesus- Charlie stop!" Lucifer shouted. He picked up a small stone from nearby and hurled it towards her, hitting her leg. Charlie stopped spinning and Hael darted forwards to unplug the phone from the earphones. Sam, Balthazar and Gabe had also joined in throwing stones at Charlie. Soon enough everyone - bar Dorothy - was throwing them at her.

"Guys! What the hell?!" Charlie shrieked, trying to shield away from the incoming stones. The group ceased.

"We have your phone, now just stop." Sam said. Charlie was left standing, in what used to be the circle. Her earphones still dangling down by her legs.

"No, this'll hurt more." Charlie said as she whipped it at Hael, hitting her in the arm, who in turn screamed.

"And you wonder why we throw stones at you!" Muriel shouted.

A few of the boys - Balthazar, Benny and Sam - began to chase Charlie away, while being whipped at.

Castiel was hiding behind a tree along with Hael and Sofiel. He began think what he would have doing right about now if Dean hadn't called after the bully, or if he had taken no for an answer? But of course he doesn't need to think too hard. He'd be sitting in his room, reading or doing the week's homework. Then his little brother, Samandriel, would pester him to go to the park. As much as he loved his brother, he wanted to sulk in his room more. It was like his own personal self pity sanctuary, where he could reflect on every 'mistake' he'd ever made in his life - which to him, was a long list.

"Okay I think that's enough fun for one day." Dean declared, coming out from his hiding place behind one of the rocks.

A few people hummed in agreement, and everyone began to collect their belongings.

"Wait... Where's Balthazar?" Benny asked, searching around any sight of the teen.

"On the bench. He had a late night." Jo said.

"Doing what? He's like 16." Benny sighed. He'd know Balthazar for years. He knew exactly what he had been doing.

"It. Supposedly." Dean said.

"Are you also such children that you can't utter the word 'sex'?" Jo remarked.

"Think of the children!" Dean exclaimed with false shock-horror, slapping his hands over Sam's ears, as if to protect them from the words.

"Dean get the fuck off!" Sam struggled to pull away from Dean grasp. "I'm fourteen, not ten. And you're the one who taught me them!"

Dean let out whistle. "Language, young man."

Sam let out an agitated sigh. "I hate you."

"So you say." Dean ruffled Sam's hair, and strolled over to where Charlie and Castiel had got into a passionate debate about Drarry or Dramione.

"Woah, guys. Chill." Dean said, holding his arms up in false surrender - also in fear of being hit - when Charlie turned to him with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Cas here, truly believes that Dramione is better than Drarry. Would you get your boyfriend under control." Charlie shouted. Making Dean and Castiel blush simultaneously.

Dorothy was alerted by all the shouting, and made her way over to Charlie. Leading her away, and patting her shoulders comfortingly.

"She's really..." Castiel started.

"Crazy, scary... the list goes on." Dean said. "Sometimes she kind of has this 'psychotic break' where she goes really pale, then her pupils get really small, and her eyes get kind of red. Yeah, thank god you haven't witnessed that."

Once everyone had shuffled onto the bus once more, and played the same tedious games on the bus. They finally disperse at the bus stop near the school, and dusk was falling onto them like a blanket in time for bed.

"See you later Cas." Dean said with a smile tugging across his lips. Damn, those lips were just as endearing as his eyes.

\----

Cowan street was clear and silent on this night. Not a sound to be heard. No curious cats, running around. And no cars, navigating their way around the streets. The street lights beamed down a golden glow, stopping the shadows from taking over the night.

Castiel approached the old scratched wooden front door. His keys janged for as he took them out of his pocket. Castiel then put them into the door, sighing as he turned them, and pushed in. Face as solemn as ever.

"Mom? Dad?" Castiel called out, but instead was greeted by the shout of his little brother running down the stairs. His expression soon turned a light-hearted smile.

"Casssssieeeee!"

"Hey Sammie. Where's mom and dad?" He asked. Surely they wouldn't leave an eleven year old alone? Right? Wrong.

"They went out at four... They didn't - uh - leave food or anything..." Castiel's mind started whirring with guilt. How could he have gone out, while his parents ran off to do whatever they wanted, leaving his little brother alone, and with no food. He should have expected this.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Let's see if I can fix us up something now." Castiel followed Samandriel into the kitchen, where as usual, the wooden counters were bare. The kitchen did not seem lived in. Compared to the rest of the house, which was filled with toys, elementary school art works - an attempt to make it look like they actually cared, in Castiel's opinion.

The kitchen was a small room. There was only space for three cupboards above the counters, and a tiny wooden table, that could definitely not fit four people, unless you were really determined. The rest of the house followed the same pattern.Compact. Naturally, Samandriel got the smallest room, but he didn't seem to mind, and their parents got the largest. Samandriel's room was what you could easily call a shoe box. It was maybe 6ft wide and 7ft long. They had a high bed fitted to the room, so that Samandriel could play underneath. Castiel's room was plain. He never bothered to decorate it, and neither did his parents, and so they left it at that. A single bed, pushed to the window. A towering cupboard in the far corner, and a desk cluttered by his busy school life, and non-existent social life.

"Where were you?" Samandriel asked, looking up to Castiel from the small table.

"Out with... friends." Castiel replied, rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something that could pass for food. Samandriel snorted at Castiel's answer, and was given a glare.

"You're serious? I thought you didn't have friends."

"Well I do. Don't listen to what mom and dad say."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry."

Castiel returned to searching the cupboards, sighing when he found a tin of tomato soup and some probably stale - definitely stale - bread.

 

\---

'I rest on childhood memories'


	2. Great Dane's Cheekbones - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's birthday and Gabriel's mischief - much to Sam's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it wasn't my intention. 
> 
> I DO REALISE THE MISTAKES AND I WILL FIX THE MISSING SECTION! SORRY I HADN'T REALISED I POSTED THE WRONG VERSION. FIXING ASAP.

Gabriel woke up with a start. It was one of those mornings where you feel the need to get out and do things, and if you were to stay in doors a second longer, your head might just burst. So for the first five minutes of his day, Gabriel ran around his cluttered room, narrowly avoiding tripping over various boxes, and clothing items. He never bothered tidying it, unless forced.

He rushed down the stairs, travelling through the past as he passed the pictures on the wall. He ran straight into the living room where, as expected, Lucifer was sprawled out on the sofa engrossed in the TV.

"Are we doing anything for Michael's birthday?" Gabriel asked. "Considering it's less than a week away."

"Nope, Michael doesn't celebrate." Lucifer replied, barely breaking his connection with the TV, where some reality type show was playing.

"How does he not celebrate?" Gabriel sighed dramatically, and threw himself onto the sofa.

"He doesn't get what all the fuss is about. It's never been important in his family. It's more of an internal affair for them." Lucifer said, very matter-of-factly.

Gabriel stared at the ceiling for a moment before a 'brilliant' idea popped into his head.

"We should have a surprise party! I'm sure he'll love it."

"No, he hates parties. I think I'll just do something with Michael." Lucifer sat up to glare at Gabriel. "No interfering."

"Fine." Gabriel said, and walked away towards the kitchen. Pulling out his phone he began to dial Sam's number.

"Hey Sammy, we got some interfering to do."

***

A few days after the trip to the lake, a contented Castiel entered the school gates. He crossed the yard into the shadows cast by the gymnasium.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaas!" came a cry. Castiel turned around to see an eager Dean running, well... galloping towards him.

"Hello Dean," said Castiel.

"Hey." Dean panted. "Come join our discussion circle. It's Michael's birthday on Sunday, so Gabriel's naturally trying to screw everything up for Luci."

"Oh, okay?" Castiel said, confused.

Castiel followed Dean over to where a lot of 'lake crew' were sitting in a circle, Gabriel standing in the middle. Castiel recognised Sofiel and Muriel sitting together, and they smiled at him as he sat next to them. Dean placed himself between Castiel and Jo. Castiel also remembered Balthazar, Benny and Sam, as well as Charlie.

"Right you little fucks." Gabe said sternly, placing his hands on his hips and scowling at everyone.

"Woah, we're here voluntarily. Be polite you asshole." Jo said.

"Well I demand respect." Gabriel shouted pointing a finger at Charlie.

"Wrong group of friends." Muriel said, looking up from her phone momentarily. The rest of the group seemed equally as bored, but continued to listen to Gabriel.

"Okay. Luci has forbidden me from doing anything for Michael's birthday. And I know he's going to fuck it all up."

Castiel leant over to Dean's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "He has a very low opinion of his brother."

Dean sighed. "Nah, Luci's just very good at messing everything up. According to their mother, on Gabriel's 10th birthday, when Luci was 13, they let him light the candles on the cake. They ended up with a set of burnt curtains, and Gabe's hair extra crispy."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Gabriel continued. "So we, yes all of us, are going to intervene."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Dean asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my friend. You see, my dear brother Lucifer loves to leave all his stuff lying around, including very important date plans. He even has a to-do list." Gabriel scoffed.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I want to organise an overly cliche romantic dinner at my humble home." Gabriel stated proudly. "We're going to follow them to this place, wherever the hell Larks Top is, and drag them back to mine with an exciting movie cliché dinner scene."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Why not?" Gabriel replied.

"Just... don't..." Sam started, "it's simple enough."

***

**September 28th - Michael's birthday**

As much as Lucifer would love to greet his boyfriend at his home, Michael had not yet told his parents about him being gay, and didn't want to risk their reaction. Richard Milton - Michael's father - was deacon at the pentecostal church and had some conservative views.

Instead Michael walked to Lucifer's house. He was dressed in a suit that his father had made him wear for church. It wasn't exactly the nicest item michael owned.

"God, that suit is ugly." Lucifer grimaced.

"Yes, thank you Luce. Do you have the alternative clothing?"

Lucifer smirked. "Yes, of course, my sir," and pulled out the bag of clothing Michael had resorted to keeping at his house. Inside the bag was a checkered black and white shirt, a thin burgundy jumper, a pair of aqua coloured jeans, and a blue blazer - all Lucifer's choosing. Who knew satan had style?

"Michaaaaaaaa!" Lucifer wailed from outside the bathroom. "How long does it take to get dressed? You're worse than Gabe."

"Patience." Called Michael.

"Is not one of my virtues." Retorted Lucifer. "I'm going to get me something to eat."

Lucifer dragged himself off of the floor, and down the stairs to the kitchen where his father was perched on a chair at the oak dining table - asleep.

"Dad?" Lucifer called gently.

"Yeah - uh - what?" A very disheveled Chuck opened his eyes blearily. His hair was a mess, and his robe was old and tattered.

Lucifer chided him. "You've really got to stop falling asleep at the table."

"Yeah, yeah." Chuck waved him off, and grabbed his glass of JD and finished it a large gulp.

Lucifer just sighed, ran his hand through stress tousled hair, and grabbed an apple off the counter top.

He made his way back up the stairs to see the bathroom door open, and a very charming Michael - if Lucifer did say himself - fastening the blue blazer's buttons in the mirror.

"You ready to go?" Lucifer asked from the stairs, smiling.

***

The stars shone above and the moon's majestic presence illuminated their drive into the city.

Lucifer drove through the city. Despite it being a sunday night, cars still sped through the open roads, and bright lights still flickered through the darkness of deserted alleys. Driving out of the deep heart of the city, leads you to the outer edge, where a bluff allows you to look over at it's glory.

He stopped the car at the bottom, rushing out of the car to open the car for his date. Michael rolled his eyes at the gesture, but gave an appreciative smile all the same. After gathering all their supplies - which Michael could make out was a basket hidden under a blanket - they began to make their trek up the steep slope presented before them.

**Meanwhile at the Shurley household...**

Sofiel said into her phone. "Gabriel, isn't it kind of awkward us stowing away at your house? What if your parents come in to find, like, ten teenagers in their living room, and in the kitchen raiding the fridge?"

Gabriel replied. _"Just mention your OTP to my mom, and she'll never let you leave. Ask my dad what he's working on. I promise he'll leave the room cursing under his breath to go get a drink."_

Charlie stole the phone away from Sofiel. "Great, thanks Gabe." She said sarcastically. "Also, you have a great candy stash under your bed."

 _"You're wel- WHAT?"_ Gabriel whisper shouted. _"RIGHT THAT'S IT, WE'RE ABORTING THIS MISSION!"_

"Don't worry, we're only eating the pink and blue bottle things."

Gabriel seethed. _"THOSE ARE MY FAVOURITES!"_

"We'll buy you more." Charlie looked over to where Dean was shaking his head at her statement. "We're going to watch a movie now. Bye."

"Charlie don't you." Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Charlie hung up and proceeded to tackle Dean, who was trying to tip the box of the sweets into his mouth, while fighting of the angry - and sugar crazed - teens.

**Meanwhile on the wrong side of the city...**

Gabriel and Sam were sat behind a bush. Gabriel peeking over the top, expectantly. And Sam had his head in his hands, regretting the life choices that brought him there. 

**Meanwhile in the right place...**

"It is beautiful up here." Michael said in awe at the view from the bluff. The lights of the city before them radiated a glow like it was emitting energy in waves. However, up on the bluff the light couldn't obstruct the glow of the stars above, and they could shine down upon them.

"It is." Lucifer said. " Why don't you capture it?" holding out Michael's camera, fully equipped with the correct lens.

"How did you get this? And the lens." Michael said, checking the camera over.

"Don't worry, Anna and Hael helped." Lucifer smiled at his boyfriend.

"Are you going to take a picture, or just stare into my eyes all night?" Lucifer smirked.

"A little of both, I guess." 

**Back at the Shurley's...**

"Wait Gabe, let me put you on speaker." Dean said, barely able to contain his laughter and waving his arm so that the people in the living room could crowd around the phone.

Gabriel said. _"We need you to come get us."_

"And why's that?" replied Dean choking back more laughter.

_"We're at the wrong place."_

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Dean was enjoying this too much.

Sam grabbed the phone from Gabriel, _"DEAN YOU ASS, GET HERE NOW. MY EARS ARE FREEZING."_ He shouted in the phone.

_Gabriel grabbed the phone back. "You heard the moose. Come and get us."_

"Nooooooo." Dean whined. "We're watching Star Trek Into Darkness and Buttercup Cabbagepatch is about to come on."

Sam threatened. "Dean, I'm sure everyone would love to hear about July 2013."

"You wouldn't." Dean said with a terrified expression.

"Try me." Said Sam.

Dean gave in. "Damn it."

**Back at the bluff overlooking the city.**

Michael was happily snapping pictures of the city while Lucifer laid down contentedly staring up at the sky.

"Micha?" Lucifer asked suddenly. Michael lowered the camera from his eye, and knelt down on the scrub next to Lucifer.

"Yes?" He said, settling himself so he was lying next to Lucifer.

Lucifer started "I know we're still in highschool and stuff, and we're young and stuff, but I wanted to tell you..." Lucifer trailed off looking back up at the stars.

"Tell me what?" Michael said, turning Lucifer's head so he was facing him again.

"Okay, I had some speech kind of planned out in my head. So here goes... The world sucks. Everyone has an agenda for knowing you. Like after my dad published those damn books people wanted to get close to me, because they were fans. It fucking sucked. I didn't have any friends because I pushed everyone away. But then along came this green eyed boy, who had no idea who the hell my dad was, or why he should care. A little self-righteous if I am being perfectly honest." Michael jabbed him in the ribs.

Lucifer sighed. "What is it with you and my ribs. What did they ever do to you?"

"As I was saying. You kind of made me realise that there's more to people. I didn't really understand that at first. My opinion is still valid, but I do have an amazing group of friends, and an even more amazing boyfriend - I'd even go as far as to say fantastic. You made me realise that underneath all the stars and the trees, there's more than all the birds and bees, and people don't always have an agenda. And I'm going to stop talking now."

"Why? You did beat around the bush slightly, but I understand."Michael said, turning onto his back to look up at the stars. "You have to close the iron doors on the pain you felt and save your soul."

"I love you Micha. I truly do, and I really would love to spend the rest of life with you. I know we're young, and maybe won't feel this way in a few years, but as we lay here between the grass and the sky, I find myself falling in love with you just a little bit more."

"I love you too Luce, and I would love to spend the rest of my life at your side." Michael leant forwards, and brought up his arm so that it could cup Lucifer's face, and gradually brought their lips together. And in that moment, and the next, they were alone. Free. No worries, no doubts. Just them. Time slipped by, seconds into minutes. And underneath the stars and trees was a promise. A promise forged in kisses and 'I love you's.

Moving back over to the two miserable teens at the wrong place...

Dean stopped the car in front of the two teens. Sam had his back to Gabriel, and was violently shivering.

***

When they arrived back at the house, it was empty and silent. Gabriel set his jacket down on the edge of the sofa, and let out a huge sigh. He had been doing that a lot.

"Well we're going to leave." Sam said.

"Okay..." Gabriel started. "Actually, Sam wait."

"What?"

"Why don't you stay." Gabriel said with a smile.

Sam said "Gabriel, it's late and we've got school tomorrow."

Gabriel shouted out to Dean who was standing outside. "Hey Dean-o! Can Sam stay?"

Dean considered for a moment, then said. "Sure. See ya."

"Dean! Don't you dare-" Sam stopped as he heard the impala's engine outside. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, we still have the cliche movie scene ready."

"True."

"Come on then." Gabriel said, pulling Sam by his black hoodie's sleeve into the kitchen. On the dining table with a red table cloth settled on it there were two places set. All the usual clutter had been stored away into various cupboards, and in their place were now tall glowing red candles, and extravagant flower displays.

"Wow, you really out did yourself." Sam said in admiration for the display, and for Gabriel.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway." Gabriel said in a disappointed manner, but it soon turned happy again when he pulled out one of the chairs for Sam. "M'lady."

Sam rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was shared in laughter and love, instead of disappointment.

**_If at some point we all succumb, for goodness sake let us be young_ **


	3. Teenage Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most are excited for Halloween. Sam not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever but I had extremely painful writer's block. Plus I broke my finger. That doesn't help anything much.
> 
> It's halloweeny, and yeah. There are two other parts to come which are almost finished so stay tuned.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. And then took longer. I actually broke my finger *awkward laugh* hopefully it's not too terrible. I didn't proof read or anything because I just wanted to get it out. Feel free to point out any and all mistakes and I'll correct them asap.  
> Warning: There's a lot of underage drinking in this chapter but where I live that's pretty casual so idk, if you don't feel comfortable just pretend they're like 18 (which is legal age in the UK, so I'm rolling with it).
> 
> Thankieees :)
> 
>  
> 
> _((( I'm going to try and explain the chapter slightly. Basically it's goes from the start of october to the end pretty quickly. Mostly because the other two chapters are from Dean and Luci's POV so they fill in the gaps that this chapter (more or less) is missing... so yeah... Also, if you feel like your missing something, for example when I mention the guests, or Adam's ghost, it's because they appear in the other two POVs ))) ___

When Sam woke up that morning it was with a heavy sigh. It was the start of October or, as Gabriel put it, thirty one days of Halloween. 

Sam Winchester hated Halloween with a burning hot passion.

He reluctantly pulled back the navy sheets of his bed, and stretched his arms up before letting them drop to his sides. For a few minutes he plodded around the room collecting various items and clothing before stopping by the window in the far corner.

The room was very simple, unlike Dean's which more often than not was covered in piles of... Stuff - who knows what is actually in there. Sam's room was neat and organised but, as Gabriel put it, lacked fabulosity - whatever that means. All his room really entailed was an ancient dresser, which probably came with the house, a bed, which made the floorboards creak, and a tattered green rug, that - in his opinion - looks like someone threw up on. But it had a nice view. Okay, nice-ish. It wasn't perfect, but if you could look past the decay it could be quite beautiful. 

He looked out of the window and watched the candy apple trees, bleed caramel leaves, and saw them being swept away into an autumn-colour tornado, of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns, before separating and resting on the ground below, only to have the wind pick up and start again. His thoughts were soon disrupted by a black cat strolling along one of the neighbour's walls.

Ah yes, Halloween. The cause of Sam Winchester's misery month.

After dressing, scowling out of the window at the cat once more for good measure, Sam finally made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Where Dean and Adam seemed to be having their daily morning debate.

"Adam, just eat your goddamn breakfast!"

"Hedgehog murderer!"

"Jesus Christ," Dean rubbed his eyes, and turned to Sam, "you okay?"

Sam looked up from the Halloween themed cereal he was glaring at, "yeah, fine."

Dean laughed, "please try not to kill Gabriel today. Lucifer sent out a warning to everyone saying that Gabriel's gone somewhat overboard this year."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "I keeping getting texts from him wielding different knives."

Dean smirked, "You're the one who's going out with the PCP crazed fairy."

Sam grabbed the cereal bowl and left the room ignoring Dean's call of, "was it something I said?" 

_******* _

The weather was especially cold for this time of year Sam had concluded while waiting for Gabriel on one of the benches within the school grounds. He ignored the old gum stuck to it, as well as the obscenities people had draw over the years. Sam shivered slightly under the bitter wind, and tucked his hands away within the confines of his jacket's sleeve.

Gabriel arrived with Lucifer a few minutes, clutching his arm to his chest in a protective manner. He spotted Sam, leaving his brother to his searching for Michael, Sam could only guess, and propped himself next to Sam on the bench.

"Hey, hey, hey Sam! What do witches get at hotels?"

"I don't know..." Sam said annoyed.

" _Broom_ service." Gabriel had himself in stitches, while Sam sat there with a bitch face. Seemingly trying to alight Gabriel on fire with his eyes.

Gabriel composed himself to try again, "why is Dracula so unpopular?"

"Gabriel seriously..."

"Because he's a pain in the neck!"

"Yeah, you and him have that in common."

Gabriel held his hand to his chest in fake hurt. "Rude. How's the Halloween scrooge doing anyway?"

Sam let out another sigh. What's that now? Nearing hundred perhaps?

"I'm just not a big fan of Halloween, okay? Can you tone it down?" Sam pleaded.

"Fine. But when Halloween comes they'll be built up crazy that'll be released...Just saying."

They made their way into the school building, passing the mural art at the entrance. Lockers aligned the walls, either side, pausing briefly to allow classroom doors, before continuing their stretch to the back entrance. Each classroom had a tall sturdy blue door with a clearly labelled subject and room number. Occasionally rooms had posters stuck over them advertising a sport or some literacy interventions that almost nobody even bothered to second glance. 

Sam and Gabriel stopped at Sam's locker to collect and drop off various books. And left to repeat the same menial action at Gabriel's where they were met by Charlie, Hael, and Sofiel.

"'Sup bitches." Charlie said, and turned to Gabriel to poke his wrist that was still clutched to his chest. "What happened to your wrist?"

"The hell spawn that resides in the room across the hall." Gabriel said with a pout.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Make everyone jump and spin around to face Lucifer, who stood there with a smug grin upon his face. Michael was stood to his side, a shoved him slightly with an enervated hand.

"I just wanted to let you know Michael has been granted permission for Halloween, but we have two other..." Lucifer registered Michael's glare, "lovely guests to accommodate as well."

"Why?" Gabriel whined.

"Calm your tits. Your planning a Halloween party, not a wedding. Most people won't remember it anyway because they'll be fucking drunk." Lucifer stated. "Though on second thought, that sounds a lot like a wedding as well." 

The conversation was soon disrupted by the strident ring of the bell, and they all began to make their way to different classrooms. Gabriel was a year older than Sam, so they parted ways leaving Sam and Hael to walk to their English class.  

 ***

After almost seven hours of tedious classes, and Gabriel's Halloween spewing, Sam was ready to go home. Where he'd fall face down onto his bed and stay there until he had to share responsibility of taking care of the house along with Dean and, to a much lesser extent, Adam.  

And he did just that. After a while he'd fallen asleep, only to awoken by a smash, a curse, and hysterical laughter.

He made his way down the stairs, to see Dean and Adam standing over a broken plate.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked. Dean looked up from trying to re figure the plate with his mind, to face Sam.

"Honestly, between Adam's ghost and me dropping things, I think we're going to be out of crockery by next year." Sam nodded knowing the truth of Dean's clumsiness due to his eyes. Numerous times he had told Dean to at least see an optometrist, but Dean never did, giving the perfect excuse of 'we don't have the money'.

To both of the elders surprise, Adam piped up from the kitchen, "karma for the hedgehog."

Dean uttered another curse under his breath, "I swear if you don't shut up about the hedgehog..."

And that's the Winchester household...

***

October 4

Crockery causalities: 0

Sam still hates Halloween.

***

October 12

Casualties: 1 coffee mug

Sam hates Gabriel.

***

October 20

Casualties: 0

Sam is still not a fan of Gabriel.

***

October 26

Casualties: 2 plates

Sam hates dressing up, hates Halloween, and hates Gabriel.

***

October 30

Casualties: Sam's sanity

Dreading the next day.

_******* _

Finally Halloween night had arrived. The part Sam was dreading most of all.

As Sam and Dean approached the house there was elaborate decorations all around. What really caught your eye was a table set up with a bowl of candy set out for trick-or-treaters.

Sam sighed, staring at the figure in the corner with a skull mask with a hood, "Gabriel, I know it's you."

The figure huffed and removed his mask, revealing a defeated Gabriel. But there was a tap at Sam's shoulder. He turned around expecting Dean's smug face but instead was greeted by a horrific clown mask.

"Oh fuck no!" He shouted and started throwing slaps and punches towards the clown.

"Hey, I just came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now." The clown said.

"Charlie?"

"'Sup." Charlie said, removing the mask. She reached over to the trick-or-treating table and rustled around the chocolate bars before grabbing one and throwing it at Sam, "not cool Sam. You can have a fucking bounty." 

"I hate you people." He said, glaring at everyone who was laughing.

Especially Dean, who almost had tears in his eyes, "you should have seen your face."

Sam stormed inside like a hurricane of exasperation, ignoring Charlie's jokes, that sent Dean into another fit of laughter.

He burst into the living room that was packed with teens, some familiar, some not. He recognised most from school. He settled in the furthest corner from the door with Hael, Sofiel, Jo, and Muriel, who were playing a rather drunk version of pin the tail on the... Gabriel-donkey hybrid. In other words, they had stuck Gabriel's face on it.

The girls were all dressed up. Hael was wearing a pumpkin dress, with a netting skirt which flared out. Jo was a cat, wearing a black leotard with a tail and tights, her ears disheveled and leaning the right. Sofiel hadn't really bother by the looks of things. She'd cut a hole in her t-shirt and made it look like a bullet. Muriel hadn't even bothered, simply ruffled her hair and applied thick eyeliner.  

The rest of the room was covered in hanging decorations. Knives hung above the door, and cobwebs were layed around everywhere. Sitting on one of the tables was a pumpkin carved out. It looked crooked and was missing an eye, but it was replaced with a stab wound instead. He didn't blame them though. Pumpkins were a bitch to cut.

Jo's turn was next, wobbling towards it with Muriel's hands over her eyes, because who needs a blindfold. They hadn't even spun her around from what Sam could tell and yet she was stumbling slightly too far to the left.

"Hey guys, " he approached them carefully, "what'cha doing?"

"Gabriel made us set up everything, because he's an ass, and then we found a fitting game for him." Sofiel said, slightly more sober than Sam had anticipated.

"No offence, but you seem okay, and they seem... how do I put it...?"

"Wasted, wrecked, hammered..." Sofiel suggested, "I can go on."

Sam shook his head, and Sofiel continued, "but yeah, they found vodka, and well raided it. In the space of about... 5 minutes."

"Who the hell let them drink...?"

Sofiel pointed to the other side of the room where Michael's sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Raphael, were stood talking to people. Or at least Raphael was standing. Anna seemed to leaning against him, her own drunkenness preventing from any form of posture.

"We're all supposed to be hush hush about the, code name, michifer."

"Let me guess who came up with that name. Charlie?"

"You know it." 

***

After around 15 minutes of a very entertaining game of pin the tail on Gabriel's, also know as the ass' face, which involved a lot of crashing into furniture.  It was starting to get dark, and Gabriel and Charlie retreated from scaring trick-or-treaters outside, everyone gathered around for what was known as the 'greatest apple bobbing tournament of the century' or that's what Gabriel wanted to call it.

The majority of the guests had gathered around the huge apple bobbing barrel.

"So who wants to go first?" Gabriel called over the talking and loud music.

"Us!" Anna shouted, dragging Raphael over, much to his annoyance. Well, she tried to pull Raphael but crashed into Ezekiel, which commenced an almost domino sequence of the drunk teens.

She dropped down to her knees in front of the barrel, gesturing for Raphael to do the same. Holding her hair she dropped down into the water before springing back out.

"It's hot! Like really hot!"

"Jo, why the hell did you put hot water in?!" Gabriel shouted to Jo, who joined most people in laughing their wasted asses off.

"To be honest I'm so drunk the taps said hot, cold, lemonade." She slurred.

***

Sam had retreated to Gabriel's room as time went on. As much as he loved being in room full of drunk people when they were doing stupid stuff, they all happened to be slightly too far gone to be coherent. 

He lay down on Gabriel's bed looking up at the ceiling where Gabriel had stuck these glow in the stars stickers. They were slightly peeling off from the points. The rest of the room was mostly sweet wrappers, and boxes. The odd pair of jeans - brightly coloured jeans to be exact, and a t shirt were sprawled around. A lot of skeletons were scattered around, and a pool of fake blood was in one corner.

Sam was just settling down into his own thoughts when he heard a loud thud and a moan come from the room next door. Lucifer's room. Where he'd ran off to with Michael half an hour ago. And now he was thinking too much. And he scarred himself for life.

He heard a rapturous cheer from downstairs. But he didn't care. He was content lying here, just soaking in the isolation. As much as he was a social character, sometimes he just needed a break from it all.

It was fifteen minutes later when Gabriel softly made his way into the room, settling down at the end of the bed, so he had his back against the wall, and his feet were hanging off the side.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"What you doing?"

"Thinking. That and being traumatised by your brother." He said. "Thin walls, man. Thin walls."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave him a jaded expression. "Tell me about it."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sam asked, "how's it going down stairs?"

"Good."

"Why aren't you down there? It's your party, enjoy it."

Gabriel contemplated his answer the moment. Looking up at the ceiling and the stars.

"It's overrated. I'd rather stay here with you." He walked across the room to his cluttered desk and pulled out his laptop. "How about we stay up here and watch some Netflix?"

"I'd like that."

 

_**Slow it down go easy on me** _


	4. Teenage Hormones - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot to publish on here. sorry.
> 
> Also, I was on medication when I wrote most of it, and it made it slightly weird - but I'm too lazy to change it, so enjoy.

When Dean woke up that morning it was to a smash of glass downstairs. Panic rushed through his body, and he cautiously made his way downstairs, making sure to pick up one of the guns that their dad stores in the house, fearing an intruder.

 

When he finally reached the kitchen, he found a broken glass in a puddle of water. He carefully puts the gun on the counter, and turns to the guilty looking twelve-year-old.

 

"What happened?" He asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

 

Adam looked back at the puddle, then turned back to look at Dean with a cheeky grin. There was only one person he could have learnt that from.

 

"Ghost?" Adam replied. "It was really thirsty, and was trying to get a glass of water. I think I startled it."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, and gave him a sceptical frown to rival the child's Cheshire cat smile.

 

"Why would a ghost need water? It's dead."

 

Adam thought for a moment, before a lightbulb dinged in his head, and he opened his mouth to expel whatever concocted craziness his mind conjured, but Dean waved him off and walked over to the storage cupboard in one of the corners of the kitchen.

 

With a sigh, he pulled out a dustpan and brush. His vision was quite blurry so he was having a hard time locating the glass shards. In the end he gave up and retrieved a broom, and swept it outside into the back garden to deal with it at a later date; much to Adam's horror.

 

"What are you doing?!" Adam screeched.

 

"Adam, stop it's too early for this. I'll clear it up later."

 

"Yeah I've heard that before. You can have an ice cream _later_ , Adam." Adam emphasised his point by putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

 

Dean groaned in frustration and went to leave the kitchen, but Adam stopped him with his rant.

"What if a hedgehog was to stroll along and cut itself on the glass and bleed to death? All because you're too lazy to put the glass in the bin?"

 

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Next time, don't let the 'ghost' into the cupboards again, okay?"

 

"I didn't let him in!"

 

***

After Dean and Sam had dropped Adam off at his school - the author's being vague because she doesn't know how the American school system works - they continued north until they reached the intimidating stone wall and iron gates of Uffern high school. (Fun fact: Uffern translates to hell in Welsh.)

 

Sam sped off to the West side of the school to meet Gabriel, he had predicted correctly, whereas Dean countered him and decided to head towards the main entrance at the East, which incidentally was where he often saw Castiel reading, writing, drawing... and stuff. He didn't care to take note of, because he was totally not a stalker or anything... pshh. Stupid author making him sound like some creep.

 

This time, however, Castiel was stood confronted by another boy, much like the one Dean had defended Castiel against the first time they had met. And by the look of Dean’s expression, he planned to again.

 

Dean approached the scene carefully until he was within earshot of the conversation. The boy had Castiel’s notebook in one of his hands, yanking it away every time Castiel reached for it.

 

“Tom, just give me back my book. This is getting tiresome.”

 

“For you maybe.”

 

Dean came up behind the other boy and snatched the notebook from Tom’s grasp, “you know, I’m finding it pretty tedious as well.”

 

Dean could recognise the smug bastard anywhere. He was in most of his classes; made smartass comments, messed around, and, ultimately, is getting nowhere in life. He thought his end goal is football, but, in all fairness, he was somewhat of a mediocre player, and wasn’t exactly going to inspire any talent coaches, or colleges. Even local teams wouldn’t touch his playing with a 20 foot pole.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Tom turned on his heel and walked off, disappearing into the crowds of people entering the school.

 

Dean handed back the notebook to Castiel, who accepted it with a gracious smile and nod. He shoved the notebook into the depths of his satchel and sat down at the picnic bench with a sigh.

“Thank you, for that.” He paused, “again. You know another time and people are going to think you’re my knight in shining armour.”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Well as an extension of your gratitude would you like to come to a Halloween party? It’s at Gabe and Luci’s house, on, you may have guessed it, Halloween.”

 

Castiel looked regrettable, “I don’t think I can, sorry. I have a brother who’s twelve and I can’t leave him alone.”

 

“What about your parents?”

 

“Fat load of use they are.”

 

“Oh I get you. Don't worry about it, but if you manage to lump him at some other family, like I'm doing with my little brother, call round Gabriel's. You remember it from last month?”

 

“Yes. Thank you.” He replied with a small smile. He began to get up, collecting his bag.

 

“One more proposition,” Dean stated, swinging around the table to join Castiel at his side, “how do you wanna skip last two periods?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Oh come on, no one cares. You’ve got art right?”

 

“Yes… How do you know?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “uh, lucky guess? Not like I took a photo of your timetable or anything... Nope… No sir…”

 

Castiel look at Dean with a slightly bemused, but cautious expression.

 

“And you have Miss. Draenog, am I correct?” (Fun fact: draenog means hedgehog in Welsh).

 

“Yes, stalker.”

 

“I’m not a stalker.”

 

“You just happened to memorise my timetable though?”

 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point. You’re my new best friend. Or you would be if you’d just let me take you out.”

 

“Take me out. Or take me out.”

 

“They are exactly the same.” Dean said, confused.

 

“Take me outside, or kill me.” Castiel deadpanned, face expressionless.

 

Dean contemplated what to say next, not entirely sure where this conversation was going – and for the record, neither does the author.

 

“Why would I kill you?”

 

“I don’t know you’re the stalker.” Castiel replied teasingly. Dean scowled back at him, which

 

Castiel merely waved him off and laughed.

 

“I’m not a stalker,” Dean whined, “I’ll see you outside math at third period.” And began to walk away.

 

“So long my stalker,” Castiel called after him.

 

Dean was true to his word. He met Castiel from his math class and led him down to his locker to collect, and drop off various items. Castiel paused, however, to turning to face Dean instead of opening his locker.

 

“Don't stalkers usually stay in the background? If I open my locker now am I going to find letters telling me how much you’d like to peel my skin off and wear it as a coat?”

 

Dean smirked, “No, but you might find some weird shit Gabriel put in there. I believe Benny had worms - live worms. Hael had spiders, and later beat Gabriel with a book, which isn't relevant but was extremely hilarious. And Balthazar had a lot of porn, but we can't say if that was Gabriel or just his... It's debatable...”

 

“I’m regretting my life to this point.” Castiel took a deep breath and entered the combination in and pulled open the door, but instead of insects found roses with a note attached.

As confused and curious as Castiel was, Dean realised immediately what was going on.

 

“Son of a bitch.” He looked around the hallway and shouted, “Gabriel! What the hell?!” Distant laughing could be heard.

 

Castiel lifted the note up and found a poorly written poem, but at the bottom was signed _your not so secret admirer because everyone see us eye fucking, Dean._

 

“Now this is more like it, stalker.” Castiel said laughing, piling his stuff into his locker, but took the roses with him.

 

***

 

“It’s a nice day.” Castiel stated, taking in a deep breath, as if trying to breath in the surroundings. Dean had to admit it was a nice area. The houses were cute neat buildings. They all had pretty gardens, neatly kept. Some even had fountains that resembled cheap versions of masterpieces in Italy. Although Dean would not be admitting that this was a nice day. He too was feeling the cold; fingers turned red, his pockets doing nothing to warm them from the cold.

 

“Too cold for my liking.”

 

“I think the cold makes everything better. In the morning instead of treading through fields of dew, there’s a crunch under your step from frosted blades of grass. There’s a beautiful glaze over cars and buildings.” Castiel sighed contented. “I can’t wait for winter.”

 

“And you can pretend to be a dragon.” Dean added at the end. He remembered when Sam was little when they’d walk to school with their dad – when he was home anyway. They’d pretend they were dragons, running around huffing and puffing together. Then they’d passed the tradition on to Adam.

 

He looked over to Castiel and smiled. He was different to the others. In a good way of course.

The way he dressed was a given; trench coat, dress shoes, and usually a woollen jumper – often slightly large for him. Not that Dean noticed stuff like that. Dammit author.

 

“Okay, here goes. You’ve got to tell me about yourself. Go!”

 

“This game seems a little one sided, but okay. My name’s Castiel Novak, I’m seventeen, and I have two deadbeat parents and an eleven-years-old brother Samandriel.”

 

“Well I knew that! I want the juice.” Dean whined. They had found a bench and were sat looking over the park.

 

“I don’t know. I like writing, I guess.”

 

“Okay, okay, we’re getting there?”

 

“Where?”

 

“There.”

 

“Where is there?”

 

“Somewhere.”

 

“Damn it, Dean!”

 

Dean let out a burst of laughter.

 

Castiel huffed, “You’re a dick.”

 

“Wow, such a word leaving such a heavenly mouth.”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

After that awkward silence, they simply forgot about it and decided on moving in doors. Choosing a local coffee shop. They were sat by a window, adjacent to the street seeing pedestrians shuffle by with bags and prams.

 

“Tell me about the group.” Castiel said, after another moment of silence.

 

“Uh sure.” Dean said, sitting up from the leather chair.

 

He went on to describe the group, starting with Gabriel and Lucifer. Dean and Lucifer had met during their first year of high school. Although, he can’t say they liked each other though. They were in the same homeroom, and he recalls a lot of people bothering him because of the books his father had written - he does say he knew that because Sam had read them.

 

He’d also met Michael around this time. And if you thought Dean hated Lucifer, well think again. Michael came across as a smug, self-righteous prick, and Dean despised him for it. Though never really having any real conversation with him, besides ‘pass the rubber’ and ‘can I have a worksheet?’. They eventually had a group project to do, and well all of them were lumped together, much to their horror. Whereas Dean and Lucifer were happy with a C, Michael dictated the group steering them in the direction of an A. And it was no easy feat, unlike that C. Dean and Lucifer, for a while, started making friends making fun of Michael, how ironic it seemed if you knew them now. That was until they met Richard Milton, and then they welcomed him into the ‘not a fan of my dad’ club.

 

Then they used to hang around at lunch together in school, along with Benny and Balthazar, who Dean had been placed with during science, and heaven knows when you set fire to a classroom on your first experiment, you’re friends for life.

 

Sam brought in most of the girls, again ironic if you knew him now. He was in most of the same classes as Hael, who was virtually joined at the hip with Sofiel and Muriel. And Gabriel brought in the twins, Gadreel and Ezekiel. And Jo, a friend of the family, brought along Charlie and Dorothy, there for completing their posse of crazy, thrill seeking maniacs.

 

Castiel chuckled at the end, “you can count me in now.”

“Ah yes. We met Cas when I saved his damsel-in-distress-ass from a vicious villain.”

 

“You should write poetry.”

 

“I know right…”

 

***

**Saturday October 15th.**

 

Dean met Castiel outside the gates of the local park around two o’clock. They walked over to the swings, which swayed in the gusts of wind.

 

They sat either side, basking in the enjoyment of each other’s company. Swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and…

 

“I’m cold.”

 

“Dean, shut up, it was an idyllic moment.”

 

Dean shivered, “but it’s like two degrees, let’s go somewhere else.”

 

“It’s not two degrees,” Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes. “Where do you propose?”

 

“My house?” Dean suggested. “I have Netflix.”

 

They went back to Dean’s house, passing Sam in the living room when they arrived. They headed up to Dean’s bedroom, and settled themselves down on his bed sitting against the headboard, with the laptop resting on their knees.

 

“Any preference?”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

Dean scrolled down until he found his list, and clicked on Sherlock. “You’ll learn to love Benedict Cumberbatch, if you know what’s good for you.”

 

***

 

Dean and Sam arrived at the party - Sam flat out refused to wear a costume (“I will die before I have to wear a costume!). They walked up to the door, Sam taking the lead, bitch face leading the way. To Dean it seemed that Gabriel’s plan had been foiled, they had a table set up with a bowl of sweets resting on top, and Gabriel stood nearby with a cloak and mask - acting like a decoration. Gabriel sighed in what seemed like defeat, or so it seemed. Dean caught the gist of what was happening when someone muttered an “excuse me” from behind him.

 

“Oh yeah sure.” It was a clown, Dean’s mind was howling with laughter, and then he was howling out loud when the clown tapped Sam and on the shoulder, and the look on his face was enough to reduce Dean to tears.

 

Sam stormed inside after ignoring Charlie’s shout of, “why come as a bitch if you wear it year round?” And sent Dean to fits of laughter once again.

 

“Have you guys been doing this all night?” Dean asked once he had composed himself, though he was still out of breath, clutching his stomach.

 

“Pretty much. Why are you so late?!” Charlie exclaimed.

 

“Sorry!” Dean apologised, hands braced in front of them in surrender. “Adam was being a pain about us leaving.”

 

Charlie’s expression softened slightly, “alright… wanna film?”

 

Dean’s smile returned, “Hell yes.”

 

They continued to prank trick-or-treaters until they all began to shiver from the lowering temperatures of the autumn season, and decided to retreat inside where Gabriel had Jo set up two apple bobbing tubs.

 

“Oh yeah, Dean,” Charlie said, nodding her head towards Anna, who was dragging Raphael, Aka. Churchy douche, to the tubs. “We need to be on the down low about code name: Michifer.”

 

“You came up with a ship name? That’s so… cool.” And that’s when he realised how drunk he was becoming.

 

Charlie nodded her head in agreement, “I’m glad you feel that way, one half of Destiel.”

 

Dean also nodded along, until his brain caught up and immediately made him start choking on his drink. “What?! Charlie no!”

 

She rose up on to her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, “Charlie, yes.” And walked away into the crowd with a manic smile on her face.

 

Most of the night was pretty average. Sam had ran off upstairs a long time ago. With all the loud music Dean didn’t manage to hear someone clear their front from behind him. Said person, walked around the sulking ken doll and booped him on the nose. Seemingly shocking the person into reality again.

 

“Aren’t stalkers meant to be attentive?”

 

“Cas! You made it!”

 

They talked, or rather shouted to be heard, for another few minutes surrounded by the sea of people, but they may as well have been in a distant meadow somewhere, or a vacant forest, that was until two tree branches reached over and took them by the arms and pulled them onto a sofa, surrounded by drunk or past drunk teens madly grinning down at them.

 

Jo drunkenly sits down on the arm of the sofa. “So I hear you guys did some Netflix and chillin’...”

 

That erupted a loud “no!” from Dean, and a confused look from Cas. To which Charlie leant down to whisper, “aka, sex,” into his ear.

 

Castiel shook his head, “we didn’t… do that… I’ve only, like... hugged one person, ever.”

 

“Hugged, eh?” Jo enquired. “Like horizontally, in his bed, with some Netflix playin’?”

 

“Oh my God, drop it.” Dean stormed out.

 

“Wow, tetchy, tetchy.” Jo called after him while he pushed his way into the kitchen.

 

 

Castiel followed behind Dean, calling out to him, but being ignored. Dean found his way to the back door that lead into the garden.

 

“Dean, they were just joking around. And they’re drunk, meaning their filters are almost non-existent.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m just an emotional drunk. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Castiel hummed and sat down to Dean, who had his head in his hands.

 

“Okay,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s arm.

 

The garden was coated in a peaceful dark. Shadows approached the house, but were stopped by the power saving lightbulb-lighting spilling from the kitchen. A pumpkin towards the lane connecting the house to its drive was alight, soaring away in the brisk winds that occasionally swept by.

Dean shivered, and unconsciously moved closer to Castiel. The other boy noticed, and took off the trench coat, he wears as per usual, and draped it over the two of them.

 

They didn’t need to say a thing. The candle in the wind said it all.

 

It was windy. Because they’re too afraid to admit their feelings.

 

 

**‘Cause time gets harder to out run**


	5. Teenage Hormones - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party Part Three - Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I post on wattpad more frequently, well, they get the updates first anyways. 
> 
> This was really rushed because unfortunately its exam season. I really wanted to go into more depth I just had no time. Sorry :\ I swear this entire chapter is dialogue, so good luck with that.
> 
> Probably mistakes, if there's any bad ones feel free to point them out.

When Lucifer woke up it was to a loud bang. He rolled over, his legs tangling in the sheet like wires, to see Gabriel in a heap in the centre of his room. There was also an assortment of fake spiders, fake blood, and a suspicious looking bag scattered away from the crater known as his brother.

Gabriel rubbed the back his head, and cradled one of his arms to his chest before speaking, "dude seriously, you have a trip wire on your door? I think you sprained my wrist." He complained.

Lucifer pushed himself up from lying on his side, then leant against the headboard with a smug grin, "I knew you were going to try something - the objective word being try. Remember little brother, you learnt all your tricks from me."

"I hate you. I wish Michael was my brother... or... or... even Dean would be better than you!" Lucifer looked shocked, and pouted slightly at Gabriel's remark, before Gabriel continued, "speaking of which, have you managed to convince Michael to make an appearance?"

"Nope, he said his parents are treating the house like fort knox, so sneaking out is impossible."

"Damn it. Now you're going to be moping the entire night." Gabriel said angrily, before leaving, and yet again tripping over the wire. (Fun fact: spell check wanted to change that to 'mopping'.)

Lucifer just laughed and said, "Idiot," before burying himself in the covers once again.

At school the next day, Lucifer was stood under the large tree that towered over the front gate waiting for Michael. The sun was shining weakly in the sky, crisp leaves rustling in the wind, and soggy leaves in puddles squelched under muddy boots.

When Michael did finally arrive, Lucifer was sure his hands were going to freeze.

Michael greeted him with an excited, "Luce! I'm able to come to your halloween party"

"Really? That's great," Lucifer said smiling.

"But Anna and Raphael are too," Michael said walking off, while Lucifer stood still and looked shocked, then finally spilled a, "What?!"

Lucifer chased Michael through the gates to ask him with a frown, "Why would you invite them? Now we can't be all couplely,"

Michael sighed in frustration and looked into Lucifer's eyes. "I know I'm sorry, but Anna was the one that convinced them to let me out."

Lucifer's skin prickled as a gust of the razor-sharp wind blew by, or maybe it was Michael's eyes boring into his soul. "Why does your sister even want to go? Doesn't she have friends of her own?"

"She does, but for some reason she wanted to come tonight."

Lucifer had a defeated look on his face, as he relented to the soul aching pleads. "Probably because her stuck up asshole friends won't have alcohol."

Michael hummed in agreement, "probably."

They walked towards the building but took a detour rushing towards the lesser used music block. All the buildings at the school matched. Usually a dull grey, bar the art block of course. The art block was covered in mural art. Each grade had chosen a theme, and each floor of the art block represented that grade.

The music block they were in was being debated at the moment, and only had one classroom in use. The school had built another building, claiming it to be the best performing arts high school facility in the state! Probably wasn't, but they tried. Many subject departments were putting forward their case to claim the building. The maths, history and languages subject departments all wanted to building, but no one could come to agreement. The students of the school decided they would put it to use by smoking in it, and using the storage cupboards to... you know... wink, wink, nudge, nudge, as well as to make out. Michael and Lucifer often visited the block to carry out the latter.

At the school they couldn't really be open about their relationship. Michael's sister, Anna, didn't know about their relationship and they didn't want to risk her finding out. In Michael's experience, and the rest of the group's, they knew she couldn't be trusted. She occasionally blurted secrets out, and they couldn't risk a 'could you pass the peas? Oh yeah, Michael's gay' at a family dinner.

_I'm really bad at anything that could be considered sexual in any way, so this could be really awkward..._

When Lucifer shut the door behind them his hands quickly found Michael's shoulders. (It's PG-13, chill) Pushing him up against one of the shelving units, making something tumble down, but neither of them gave a second of care. Lucifer looked down to Michael's neck sucking a mark neck, to Michael's protest.

"Every time you mark my neck I have to wear a turtleneck. You realise my parents think I like them, and will probably start buying me them for Christmas."

Lucifer grinned against his neck, kissing it briefly before moving back to his lips, taking it slower and steadier, bring his hands to Michael's waist, leaving the other boy to wrap them around his neck.

They paused for breath, bring their foreheads together.

Lucifer broke the silence, "I wish we didn't have to hide."

Michael gave him a sad smile, and pulled back to look into the other's eyes. "Someday," he said, then leant in for another kiss.

***

**Halloween night...**

"You look great." Lucifer assured Michael who was grumpily sitting in the corner of the room, cross legged on the floor.

"If you say so." Michael shrugged dispassionately.

Lucifer sat next to him, and leant over to whisper in his ear, "why don't we take this upstairs."

"Take what upstairs? My boredom."

"Wow. You're a real mood killer tonight aren't you?"

"Apparently."

"Come on." Lucifer yanked Michael up to his feet, and rushed him upstairs to his room. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out box of chocolates - the fancy kind.

"I stole these off my mom." Lucifer said, to which Michael gave him a slight glare, that quickly turned into a smile.

Michael pulled Lucifer into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For acting moody downstairs. I just wish Anna hadn't attended tonight."

"It's fine. We'll just stay up here. I have... nothing up here."

"Well this will be an entertaining night."

"It will."

"I was being facetious."

"So was I."

***

"Dude!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Stopping hogging them, I want some!"

Lucifer climbed onto the bed to try and pry the chocolate box from his boyfriend's hands. Michael merely cackled (because it's Halloween) and shoved Lucifer out of the way, and off the bed, as he crawled to the other end and settled comfortably against the headboard.

Lucifer had hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked over to Michael was taunting him with a chocolate. His favourite. The one with the strawberry filling...

"Don't you dare..." Michael lifted the chocolate to his mouth. And moaned loudly. As Lucifer pounced towards him he quickly scoffed it. And once again cast Lucifer to the floor.

"I don't think I like you anymore." Lucifer pouted.

"That's because you _looooove_ me." 

"Probably." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"You made it all sappy." Michael said, and rolled over onto his back, and proceeded to hit his head on the head board, which made Lucifer snort.

"And how are you acting drunk when all you've been sipping is..." Lucifer picked up Michael's drink, and tentatively sipped it, "water? Seriously. Not a good enough celebration for carbonated?"

"It's Halloween. Devil worship isn't much of a celebration."

"Wrong guy to be talking to."

"Out of seven billion people in this world, I ended up with you. How?"

Lucifer crawled up to the edge of the bed and laid next to Michael."Guess it's just a lucky fate." 

"I guess it is."

"Now you made it sappy." 

Michael looked over to Lucifer, pursed his lips in thought before taking his phone out his pocket.

"I need to call a taxi. I expect I'll have to carry Anna home otherwise."

"See at least one Milton knows how to have a good time."

"Well she didn't have our father to berate her about being a good son her entire life..." Michael paused, realising what he had said, laid down on the bed letting out an uneasy breath, "sorry, I'm going to phone the taxi company."

Safe to say things were pretty awkward after that outburst. They sat in silence for a while, until, somewhat surprisingly, Michael piped up to complain.

"Your bed is horrible. It must be like sleeping on mud. Which I wouldn't be surprised if you had done." _(I once slept on a mattress which felt like you were sliding and sinking at the same time. It was sickening.)_

"And what exactly are you insinuating."

"That you and your brother are questionable characters."

"Well you're not wrong."

"Uh, what time is it?"

"Just past midnight."

"Anna and I really need to leave. The taxi's probably here. I have to get Anna home, who is most certainly long since past drunk..."

Lucifer sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll show you out."

"I know where the door is."

"It's a courtesy. Accept it and shut it."

They both walked downstairs, reluctantly separated. Michael went into the living room to fetch Anna, while Lucifer opened the front door and take a in a deep breath of the fresh autumn air - or as fresh as city air gets. Michael joins him later, confirming that the taxi will be at the house in a few minutes.

"So, that was fun."

"It was." Michael replied, surprising Lucifer. "Thank you for changing my mind. It was nice to get out of the house."

"Are you sure you can deal with the parental shit storm heading your way?"

"I'll be fine. I think Anna will be worse off. I didn't touch the booze."

"Well that makes one of us." Lucifer burps.

"Oh you're disgusting. Go away." He says playfully.

"Nah, come here." Lucifer pulls Michael's face to his kisses him. What could have been a chaste, quick kiss turned heated in seconds, before Michael pulled away.

"I really should be going. I'm sorry." Michael said, before he opened the front door and called in, "Anna, come on. We need to go."

"I'll see you Monday then. If not before." Lucifer said, batting his eyelashes at Michael.

"If I'm not sent to some religious boarding school," Michael grimaced, "but Monday, yes."

Anna stumbled through the front door seconds later and tripped, only to be caught by Michael and dragged onto the street towards the direction of the taxi, mumbling about how she couldn't say goodbye to Raphael.

_**You blame it on the friends you keep.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter to be expected end of June or July :)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional note about the characters:
> 
> As you might have noticed, I have changed some of the characters slightly. For example. Hael. I was actually looking to create a new original character when I came across that name. Naturally I liked it, and it also said that she was the angel of kindness. I later realised that they had named her in the series, and I actually wished death upon the character. I didn't want to change the character name so I decided to just leave it. I also don't think she was well depicted in the series, so just think of mine as an original character.


End file.
